


Bonding Habits

by Chiisanafukuro (makuro)



Series: Galra Habits (Galra Shiro AU) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Bonding, Creampie, Fingering, Fisting, Galra!Shiro, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Rimming, Size Kink, This is 6K of fucking, ass eating, seriously this is...just a lot of porn, they both get wrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuro/pseuds/Chiisanafukuro
Summary: They get their vacation.





	Bonding Habits

**Author's Note:**

> [Jotakorium](https://twitter.com/Jotakorium)'s Galra AU inspired. Also inspired by [Colie](https://twitter.com/Colie2183) egging me on. This is 6K of straight up porn. 
> 
>  
> 
> it's unbeta'd just porn.
> 
> (Credit to Song for "tongue blowjob" circa 12/22/2018)

Moonlight filtered into the room through sheer curtains casting it in a silvery haze. Sharp shadows threw it all in sharp contrast, diluted only by soft candles placed strategically around the room. They were mostly illuminating water sources and piles of food.

Keith stood in the doorway of the small rented bungalow on a distant Olkari island int their sea. Shiro was already there, only a thin strip of cloth covering his already hard cock.

They’d talked about this. A lot. Keith knew what he was getting into tonight. This was a mating nest, at least that was the closest equivalent to the word. In it’s native tongue it was much more romantic. Something about a home space, or safe space for affection to flourish. _A place without eyes_ , Shiro had said, citing the direct translation. Apparently that was too confusing and commonly it was referred to as a mating nest.

Keith though it was rather diminutive. Before him was a gorgeous room filled with fresh fruits and dried meats he _knew_ were a huge amount of GAC to procure. Shiro had already sent him picture of the bathroom. It was indulgent to say the least, almost the size of the main room, the whole affair topped off with a sunken in hot spring tub.

“Hi,” he said, already a little breathless that Shiro had done all of this for _him._ They’d taken the week off. The war was long won, Haggar put well in her place. All that was left was a several lifetimes of cleanup. Keith nearly cried when his mother told them they’d negotiated several quintants off for him and Shiro.

_‘It’s been too long at this point. There’s no more reason for you two to wait.’_

They needed to be bonded. The fire singing in their veins demanded it in blood. Bondmarks consummating the thread of connection that blossomed between them. The mutual, deep, bite would trigger something in pheromones marking them as mates. It was a long, intimate process that they’d been desperate too complete since the defeat of Sendak on Earth.

Now he was here in, in front of the man who was to become his husband. In spite of having galactic wars on his track record, Keith was trembling.

Shiro prowled across the room, ignoring Keith’s greeting in lieu of reaching over his should to slam and lock the door. Keith gulped.

They hadn’t let this happen since the first time. Shiro admitted he’d held back that night, and wasn’t sure he could again, they both knew this would have to wait. It was hard not to get caught up, the connection between them a constant reminder of what they _could_ have. Now there was time.

Shiro curled over him, open mouth pressing against the juncture of Keith’s neck and shoulder. His breath fanned hot and damp across the skin there. In his own thin clothing Keith was sweating, cock already perking at the mere closeness of his mate.

Shiro mouthed over skin, teeth teasing over flesh that had felt their sting many times. But there was no lingering scar, no true mark. Keith looped his arms around Shiro’s neck and rubbed at the same spot on his lover. Knowing he would need them, he let his Galra features slot slowly into place. His teeth poked at his lower lip and he let it graze Shiro’s skin.

“Soon, little love,” Shiro rumbled. “We have to get you ready first.” He hooked his hands under Keith’s thighs and hoisted up. While he carried Keith to the bed, a single sharp claw plucked at the seam of Keith’s pants. It caught and Shiro yanked, ripping the fabric clean open to worm his finger inside and press at Keith’s entrance.

“Fuck, Shiro.”

“No undergarments?” Shiro chucked.

“Didn’t see the need,” Keith muttered against Shiro’s lips.

Shiro sat down on the bed, Keith spread wide over his lap. “Fair point.” The cloth covering Shiro’s dick did nothing to hide every curve of it when he bucked it against the cleft of Keith’s ass. “You have no idea how hard it was focusing on all of this, when I knew what was coming.”

His mouth was still against Shiro’s. There was something tantalizing about just speaking into each other’s mouths. Like it was a normal conversation. Like Keith wasn’t about to get fucked into oblivion. “Mom banished me from the meeting room. Said I was more of a distraction than help.”

Shiro hummed and ducked to lick a stripe up Keith’s neck. “The scent of your arousal is hard to miss, little love.” Finally Shiro kissed him properly. Keith allowed his mouth to slack, opening up for Shiro’s tongue. He sucked on it like he would Shiro’s cock if he could fit more than the head into his mouth. It never failed to get Shiro riled up. When Shiro pulled back, Keith dove in, letting his tongue run over huge canines and stroke as deep as he could in his lover’s mouth.

He reached underneath himself and pushed Shiro’s simple garment away, feeling that turgid cock fully beneath him. “God, it’s been too long.”

“Mm. Much too long.” Shiro dropped his head and started to work his way down Keith’s chest. His claws made quick work of Keith’s shirt, parting the ripped cloth to lave at Keith’s nipples. Keith let himself tip back, arching against Shiro’s metal hand. “That’s it starlight, give into the pleasure,” Shiro purred against his sternum, “it’s only us. No interruptions.”

Keith let himself slip into the sensations as Shiro mapped his body with his mouth. He was laid out on the bed like a precious offering, Shiro pulling away the shredded fabric reverently. He pressed his face into Keith’s stomach, rubbing there and purring loudly. The sensation made Keith laugh.

“You always do this,” he chucked. He reached down and pushed his fingers into the hair behind Shiro’s ears, scratching there until the purring started to vibrate his whole frame.

“It feels nice. Every inch of you is lean muscle,” Shiro muttered into his skin. “Even with your abs, this is the softest spot on your body. I like nuzzling you here.”

Keith barked out a laugh. “I don’t know about that, my ass is pretty cush. At lest according to you.”

Shiro’s playful growl was the only warning he got before he was flipped onto his stomach. “Good point,” Shiro said and sank his teeth into the meat of a cheek.

“Ah _fuck!_ ”

He could feel Shiro grinning against him. His tongue soothed the sting of the bite while his hands palmed Keith open, exposing him to the cool air of the room. “Have you been playing here?”

Keith squirmed. He knew his hole was a little puffy, a little red, and if he were honest probably still had some lube smeared across it from this morning. When he woke up without Shiro next to him, he’d yanked out his biggest dildo and got to work stretching himself for tonight. “Yes,” he admitted. “Wanted to make it faster.”

Shiro snorted. “Oh, Keith.” Shiro leaned down, his words spoken against Keith’s fluttering hole, “none of this is going to be fast.” He licked a fat stripe over Keith, tongue tip swirling.

Keith shuddered, head falling down onto a pillow and muffling his moan. He wiggled his hips back trying to get Shiro to do more than kittenishly lick at him, but Shiro’s hands kept him in place. Slowly he was mouthed open, Shiro taking his sweet time around Keith’s rim, teasing only the tip of his tongue against it before returned to full thick swipes of his tongue, occasionally darting down to nip and suck at his inner thighs. Keith was biting a wet spot into the pillow. His cock was making a mess against the sheets.

Shiro hummed against him, nuzzling into the crease of his ass and thigh. “I think you’re ready.”

“Rea…huh…?” Keith lifted his head, lashes wet against his cheeks. He caught a flash of a grin. It was all the warning he got before Shiro pointed his tongue and speared him open. Keith howled.

There was nothing like getting fully eaten out by Shiro. His tongue was almost as thick as Keith’s cock. It fucked into him, dexterous and seeking out every sensitive spot it could find. Keith keened and rutted into the sheets.

“You gonna come from just my mouth baby?” Shiro rasped. “Gonna lose it from just my tongue?

Keith whimpered. He could get off like this. He had gotten off like this. But the friction on his dick was just shy of enough. If he could just get that edge of pressure against the mattress maybe—

His hips wouldn’t budge. He couldn’t move back into the searing heat of Shiro’s mouth, and he couldn’t rut forward all the way into the bed. Shiro was holding him tight.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Shiro. Shiro please,” he begged. Drool was slipping out of the corner of his mouth.

Shiro just hummed around him, inside of him, tongue keeping the steady slow pace. In and out. In and out. Curling only occasionally to brush his prostate. He could hear his own breathy moans, loud in his ears. They were punched out of him. Slipping from between his lips in time with the obscenely wet sounds coming from Shiro.

Keith felt his nails pop the sheets beneath him, the rip loud in the room. Shiro immediately jolted back at the sound leaving Keith wide open. He squirmed, trying to temp Shiro back, but his hips were still held fast in those huge hands.

“Oh, we are naughty aren’t we?” Shiro rumbled. He tipped Keith over onto his side, revealing the wet puddle from his cock and his tear damp face. “Oh little love, we’ve barely begun and look at you. Already so eager for it.”

“Shiro,” Keith whispered.

Shiro looked away, almost unaffected by Keith laying there flushed and wanting. He examined the sheets. Short tears, nothing bad. He laid back against the pillows, settling easily. He’d shed the cloth at some point, his cock, hard and proud, at attention above his stomach. Keith’s mouth watered at the sight.

“If you can’t control yourself enough to not shred the bedding, we’ll have to switch it up a bit. Come here.” Shiro tugged at him. Keith came and was manhandled into position over Shiro’s face. It put him on eye level with that cock. He could smell Shiro’s desire. Feel it press on his tongue without opening his mouth.

Shiro nudged him open again, tongue worming inside and picking up exactly where it left off. A tortuous undoing of Keith’s last grasp on reality.

His head fell onto Shiro’s abdomen, unable to even try and stay upright. Like this his cock was pressed against Shiro’s chest. It was a smoother glide, the steady rise of Shiro’s lungs creating enough of a pattern to push him farther.

He forgot this position meant Shiro could easily reach up and pluck at his nipples.

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” He keened, mushing his face into Shiro’s skin. “ _Shiro, please!_ ”

Shiro pulled on Keith’s shoulders, lifting him a bit. “Get me off.”

“Wh-what?” Keith desperately tried to focus on what Shiro was saying. “Get you… oh. _Oh_.” Keith concentrated as hard as he could and shifted forward enough to lean on his elbows, braced on either side of Shiro’s waist. The fat cock in front of him twitched. He flicked his tongue out, teasing at the slit, seeing how far he could reach with Shiro’s own tongue back deep inside of him.

There wasn’t much he could get to beyond the head. He had to prop himself on one arm and use the other to caress what he couldn’t reach. Precome was already leaking from Shiro’s tip. It was salty, but not like a human’s. There was a sweetness to it too, something underneath the usual musk that made Keith’s head spin each time he tasted it. He mouthed at the tip, slurping up all Shiro could give him. His own dick throbbed. Shiro was fucking into him faster, tongue stiff and unrelenting.

Keith reached a hand down and plucked at Shiro’s engorged balls at the same time he pushed the tip of his tongue to Shiro’s slit. That was enough to have Shiro moaning deep inside him. The vibration of it was going to tip him over.

“Oh god, Shiro, Shiro I’m gonna—Ah!” Strong fingers curled around the base of his cock, holding fast while Keith shuddered through what should have been an orgasm. “Fuck. _Fuck_. Shiro why.”

“I told you to get me off, little one.” As if to make his point his cock twitched in front of Keith.

He was shaking. The arm holding him up was going to give out. He wasn’t even sure how long Shiro had been eating him out for at this point, but he was back to those long licks across his hole. He was only barely dipping back inside.

Somehow Keith found the resolve to stay upright and get Shiro off. He redoubled his efforts around the wide head. Lapping at the slit and just under the head. Using his hand and the precome oozing out to slide along the shaft. When Shiro began to weakly, unconsciously thrust he reached down and brushed fingertips over Shiro’s hole.

The only warning Keith had was another deep moan before a spurt of come splattered across his face.

Shiro’s tongue eased out of Keith. “Good boy.” Without any preamble Shiro yanked his hips back and swallowed his dick.

Keith screamed, face pressed into Shiro’s stomach, smearing come there. He came blindingly fast. When he came to, Shiro gently rolling him off, his cock was still hard. He expected it this time, but forgot how strange it felt to be caught in the feedback loop of desire.

“Think you can do it again?”

Keith wiped his face as best he could on the sheet and crawled to Shiro’s lap. His cock was waiting, still coated in come. It would only be right of Keith to clean up his mess.

Kneeling there between Shiro’s legs made the second blowjob that much easier. He was able to mouth over Shiro’s whole length, lapping up his previous spend and using both hands to jerk him off.

Shiro showed his appreciation by sticking two fingers into Keith. The ones on his metal hand. The ones that _vibrated_.

Keith panted open mouthed against Shiro’s cock. It was big enough for him to rest his head against it, nuzzling there while he tried to get his breath back. Shiro wasn’t holding back, fingers fucking in and out of him. Hitting that spot dead on each pass.

“Nng… thought you wanted me… to get you off… ah _ah_ —again.” He tried to go back to sucking spots just below the head. Each time he started to get into it though Shiro changed the pace, throwing him off.

“I do. But I want you to come too now, starlight.” He pressed his fingers against Keith’s prostate, holding them there. “I was able to tease you a bit. Now I think I just want to wring you dry.”

Keith growled and hauled himself up against Shiro’s cock. If he was going to play dirty like that so was Keith. He pressed his chest against Shiro’s cock, framing it between his pecs. He kept his hands running up and down it, mouthing liberally at the head as he made Shiro rut against his body. Seeing Keith trying to get him off with his entire torso was something Shiro had sheepishly admitted turned him on. ‘You’re so small…’ he’d said, almost ashamed. Keith rarely took advantage of the kink. But if Shiro was angling to take him apart, turnabout was only fair.

Shiro choked, hand stuttering inside of Keith. Ropes of come shot out of his tip. Keith caught as much as he could with his mouth, slurping it up and licked away what he couldn’t catch.

Shiro’s fingers eased out of Keith. Maybe he’d finally gotten the upper hand on his mate. “How was that, darling?” Keith looked up through his eyelashes at Shiro. He knew he was a mess, chest flushed, covered in come. Shiro was trying to act like he wasn’t half as gone, but Keith could see it in his eyes. The need was starting to take over them both.

Shiro picked him up, hauling him around so he was seated against his chest, Shiro’s cock jutting between his legs and pressed tight against Keith’s own length. A usual position for them. Keith let himself tip back, closing his thighs tight against Shiro’s dick. He scooped leftover come off of himself and Shiro, smearing it between his thighs for lube. “Did you bring— _ah_ —actual lube?”

“Of course,” Shiro grunted. He popped his hips up, rutting into Keith’s thighs and against his cock.

“Nng. G-get it. I don’t think the leftovers are, ah fuck, enough.” Keith heard Shiro grab at a drawer and a bottled was shortly pressed into his hand. He flicked the cap open and let the lube drizzle over their cocks, the slide turning silky and slick.

Keith came first, hand pressing his cock where Shiro’s would glide against it. Shiro kept going. Eventually he held Keith by the ass, fucking his thighs in earnest until his tip caught Keith’s rim on accident. Keith gasped, falling forward to brace himself on Shiro’s thighs.

“ _Shiro, please_.”

Shiro just pulled him back, pressing Keith’s thighs tight and fucking up between them. Three fingers, flesh this time and coated in lube, squirmed their way into Keith’s hole. Shiro just held them there. Thick and keeping Keith stretched open while his hips kept a steady pace. “Touch yourself,” Shiro said. He pulled Keith’s earlobe into his mouth and sucked at it in time with his thrusts. The thumb of his metal hand brushed up against Keith’s nipple. Keith whimpered and Shiro started to pluck at it.

It was too much. Shiro’s cock, his fingers, his mouth, his hand—the moment Keith wrapped his hand around himself he came again. Come dribbled out of him, no longer shooting off but a steady, thick trickle. His breath wouldn’t catch, coming fast and heaving in his chest. He knew without looking that Shiro’s cock would be doing the same. Weeping seed at a steady rate.

A true rut. Keith had discovered that was what happened with them. It was a biological way of ensuring a compatible mate would get pregnant. Between them all it ensured was a completely ruined mattress.

Shiro’s cock twitched hard and he yanked Keith up, coming against Keith’s ass and filling his crack. Keith absently reached down and pulled himself open with one hand, letting the come splash against his hole. It wasn’t like it wasn’t going to get stuffed shortly anyway.

Shiro didn’t even wait. He pulled Kieth down, the thick head of his cock breeching the ring of muscle, pliant and well used already, popping inside with a loud squelch.

“Fucking finally,” Keith sighed. He wiggled and dropped himself down, taking half of Shiro’s cock in one go before having to stop. “ _Hah_ , fuck. Fuck you’re so fucking big.” Even with all of the prep there still wasn’t a lot of lube in him. The stretch burned. He forgot how it big Shiro felt when he was halfway up Keith’s guts. It felt _good_.

Shiro laughed and lifted him up until just the tip was nestled inside. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. If we don’t—nnng, stop that.” He pinched Keith’s leg when Keith tried to wiggle back down. “If we don’t get enough lube in you it’s going to get painful very quickly.”

Keith whined. Honest to god whined and he didn’t give a fuck if he sounded like a brat. “But what if I like it? Huh? Ahh!” Shiro jerked his cock up into Keith. “Fuck, shit, okay. Okay lube. _Fuck_.” He heard the cap pop and felt the lube pour down his ass and over Shiro’s cock. This time he slide in without resistance. Shiro fucked Keith shallowly, never fully setting Keith down on him, just letting the head stretch him out.

Shiro kept that pace up, wringing another orgasm out of Keith. The bond between them was drawn tight like a string. Keith could feel it thrumming under his skin. It’d been ages since they’d let it get this far. The bond had been growing between them for so long now it cried out to be completed. Shiro, his mother, Kolivan—they’d all reassured him he’d know when it was time to do it, but right now it was a deep itch, never-ending and needy. It was driving Keith crazy.

His cock was bouncing freely, flushed pink and drooling come onto Shiro’s legs. Shiro was leaving bruising bites over his skin. He was suspended on Shiro’s cock. Keith didn’t know if he wanted to tip forward or back. His feet were on the bed, but it was really Shiro’s hand keeping him up. There was no strength left in him. His brain was fuzzed with pleasure. Belatedly he realized Shiro was cupping his cock loosely. Fisting him slowly. Maybe he’d come again. Shiro’s fingers felt sticky enough that he might have.

Inside him Shiro’s cock jumped and warmth flooded him. Enough that it trickled back down out of his hole. The sound of Shiro pushing in again was obscene.

Keith slumped forward. Shiro’s hand caught his chest and helped ease him off that monster cock. A gush of come followed, he could hear it hit Shiro’s lap.

Shiro shifted them carefully, laying Keith out in a dry spot against the pillows before hiking his legs up against shoulders. The slide back in was easy. A single fluid motion and his dick was halfway in again. Shiro fucked him slowly this time, inching the rest of himself in thrust by painstaking thrust.

When he started to hit Keith’s prostate over and over Keith shot off over his stomach, globs of come hitting his throat. He barely whimpered through it. He was caught in never-ending pleasure at this point. The highs and lows of it ebbed along his conscious as his cock steadily wept. Inside him Shiro was slowly spilling too, the volume of it apparent in the increased glide. Above him Shiro grunted, hips snapping at odd intervals, signaling that he was losing control too. Keith reached out and ran his hands over Shiro’s straining arms. Felt his breath heaving in his chest.

“Oh, darling,” he sighed. He came back to himself at feeling his lover’s effort. He rolled them too easily, Shiro landing on his back with a dazed look. Keith leaned down and cupped his face in his hand. “Rest,” he said and pressed a soft kiss to Shiro’s mouth.

He found strength in his legs from somewhere and rode Shiro slow. The first roll of his hips had Shiro coming again. Keith’s stomach felt heavy with it. It made sinking lower on Shiro’s cock easier though.

“So beautiful,” Shiro gasped. His hips twitched up, making Keith take that inch or two more. “My starlight, my Keith.” He lazily got the lube and poured a pool of it into his metal hand. It was vibrating at a low speed when it encase Keith’s cock. Tugging in time with Keith’s hips.

“Hah.” Keith reached back to brace himself on Shiro’s thighs. The angle was good. So fucking good, and he poured out over Shiro’s fist.

The high of pleasure made him relax and sink down all the way onto Shiro’s cock. His ass was pressed against short hair and a mess of fluid. He sat there, grinding slowly while Shiro pulled him through two more heady orgasms.

Time lost meaning between them. Keith didn’t remember Shiro tipping them onto their sides. Or him rising with one of Keith’s legs in hand. He was getting fucked sideways, each stroke deep inside of him, hitting places he forgot could be reached. Shiro was pushing in slow, pulling back out near to the tip before sliding in. Keith laid there, little hiccups of noise coming from his open, drooling mouth. The brief lucidity he’d found while riding his lover was gone again.

It didn’t come back through their next orgasmic highs, or even when he was suddenly on his stomach, Shiro punching into him with strength. When the roaring in his ears and the glaze over his eyes did fade he was upright against Shiro’s chest again. Seated on his cock.

“Keith?”

Keith moaned and closed his eyes. Every drop of sweat dripping down his skin felt like too much. He was oversensitive all over.

“Keith.”

“‘M’here.” He slurred, listing in Shiro’s arms. The lip of a cup was brought to his mouth and he drank greedily. He didn’t realize how thirsty he’d become.

“You passed out,” Shiro said. He reached beside them to a full bottle of water. A plate with some of the food stuffs was next to them. He must have reached for it while Keith was out. “Still moaned like a whore through it though, so I didn’t notice at first. I’m sorry love.”

Keith groaned and wriggled on Shiro’s cock. “You’re still in me…”

“I’m close,” Shiro rasped. Keith knew he didn’t mean to an orgasm. If he focused he could feel it too. Something deep and heady inside of him. “But I need to make sure you’re not half-starved for it.”

“So I’m just gonna keep your cock warm up in my ass while you feed me?”

Shiro swiveled his hips. Keith’s cock twitched. “Yes,” he said and nibbled at Keith’s ear. “That’s the plan.”

Keith was fed morsel after morsel. Shiro didn’t let him lift an arm unless it was to feed him back. The shift and grind of Shiro’s dick was inevitable in their position. The slight jostle of it making the task difficult, but not impossible. It was not helped at all by Shiro occasionally pressing his hand against the bulge of himself and his come over Keith’s stomach. Keith nearly choked on a piece of fruit the first time he did it.

By the time Keith was sated and fully present, his cock was red and painfully hard. He could feel something stirring just above his balls but he didn’t want to name it. It hadn’t happened last time and he didn’t want to psyche himself out in case it didn’t now.

Shiro stretched out and replaced all of the foodstuffs on the table. When he shifted back Keith took in a deep breath, leveling himself around to face Shiro.

His eyes were bright, drowning in affection and desire. Keith reached up behind his ears and brought their foreheads together. “Are you ready?”

Shiro kissed him. “I can’t wait any longer.” His hands encased Keith’s waist and started to ease him up and down his length. Keith planted his feet on the bed and helped.

It was slow and steady. The motion like a heartbeat, paced, perfect, and gaining as they lost themselves to the sensation. The bond swelled between them and Keith leaned into it. It felt like Shiro was inside of him, down to his core in the least physical sense.

In the very physical sense Shiro was started to catch on his rim.

“ _Shiro.”_ Keith whimpered and buried his face in Shiro’s neck. His mouth ached. He opened it against skin, his teeth catching there, jaw needing to _bite down_.

Shiro growled and thrust hard, his knot inflating and locking Keith on him. Keith felt it in his bones. In his own cock. His own knot was pressing against Shiro’s stomach, filling for the first time. “ _Shiro!”_ Keith gasped, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Shiro’s flesh hand wrapped around him, squeezing lightly at the knot. Keith howled and instinct blinded him. His teeth sank deep into flesh. Hot blood spurted into his mouth. In Shiro’s hand he came hard, every ounce of seed left rocketing out.

Inside of him Shiro was emptying hot into his guts. The growl had turned into a loud, echoing snarl in Keith’s ear. Shiro was mashing his face into Keith’s neck, jaw working against his shoulder.

Keith eased his own mouth away. The bond was halfway there, hanging between them like a frayed thread while Shiro hesitated. “Please, Shiro, _please.”_

“I… can’t… hurt you…” Shiro panted. His teeth grazed Keith’s skin.

Keith lapped at Shiro’s blood, whining low in his throat. “Please, please I need you, please. Shiro this _hurts_. This hurts more, please, please, please—”

Shiro roared and sank his teeth into Keith’s flesh. The pain was searing, but finite. Euphoria rose in it it’s wake.

The moment stretched out across them like the expanse of the universe itself. Tears were falling freely down Keiths face as he tenderly pulled Shiro away from his mark. It throbbed in protest as teeth were pulled from the wound. Keith didn’t care.

He kissed Shiro, mouths wet and red, faces tearstained.

“I love you,” he said. “Shiro, I love you so much.”

“My little love,” Shiro cooed. He kissed him back, leaving only to lave at the wound on his neck. He breathed Keith’s name against it like prayer. “I love you. _I love you_.”

He was purring, loudly. The sound echoed around the room and Keith basked in it. They were bonded, two made one.

Comedown was a slow, delicate thing. Sore hips and legs and arms untwining. Shiro’s knot deflated enough to get out of Keith. He laid uselessly against Shiro while he was worked off of it.

He was spent. Utterly wrecked. And Shiro… Shiro looked content. Awash in afterglow, the perfect partner. Possibly able to string a sentence together, cock still half hard against his stomach.

After all Shiro had done for their coupling, that just wouldn’t do.

Keith reached down into the mess of their spend and coated his hand in it.

“Starlight,” Shiro chuckled. “We’ll use the bath for that. What are you doing?”

Keith smiled, wicked and a little deranged. “I may be fucked out,” he panted, using every last brain cell to his name, “but you aren’t. Are you?”

Shiro was half reclined against ruined pillows, legs spread open on the bed in respite. Keith reached down and pressed a finger to Shiro’s hole, the come on it and the size of Shiro’s hole let it slip in easily. Shiro yelped.

“Keith! What are you… little love, I do not want to insult you but I don’t know if you can. Can you even rise in this state?”

Keith hummed, wiggling his finger around. It wasn’t going to get very far, but that wasn’t a problem. Not with what he hand in mind. “Just lie down and shut up. If you can.”

Shiro frowned but settled further back against the pillows as he was told. Keith smirked.

He shuffled down between Shiro’s legs and tilted himself so he could support his weight on his right side without angering the fresh bite on his left shoulder. He worked steadily, making sure each finger was opening Shiro up to his liking. Shiro hummed through it, telling Keith it was pleasing, but unnecessary. He was sated. Or so he kept saying. At the fourth finger Shiro’s cock began to fill again.

When he poked his thumb against his fingers enlightenment spread across Shiro’s face. “Keith,” he growled in warning, “what are you doing?”

“Taking care of my mate,” he quipped. His thumb popped in.

“I told you—”

“I need it.” Keith growled. “I need to do this for you. Please… unless you don’t want it?” 

Shiro shuddered and said nothing. He legs fell open even wider on the bed.

Keith kissed his inner thigh and fumbled for wherever the bottle of lube had landed. When he couldn’t find it he reached back and scooped out more of Shiro from inside of him. It would have to do for now. “Find the lube,” he said and pushed his hand inside of his lover.

Shiro gasped and frantically started patting around for the lube. “ _Keith_.”

Keith pressed his face against the base of Shiro’s cock, sucking hard right where it met his balls. “I’m gonna fuck you so good big boy.”

Shiro whined and pressed the bottle down to next to Keith. “Please, please baby. Oh!”

Keith pulled his hand out and dumped what was left of the bottle over it. When he pressed back against Shiro he curled his hand into a fist. It took more work to get it past the tight ring of muscle. Once in though Shiro squirmed on the bed, feet flexing in the sheets. _Good_.

Keith fucked him slowly, tenderly. Testing the limits with each thrust of his arm. The bondmark burned on his shoulder. He considered switching hands, but he wasn’t sure the arm would support his weight. It wasn’t that painful anyway, not in the face of giving this pleasure to his love.

His knuckles brushed against a spongey part of Shiro’s walls and his mate howled. “Heh, found it.” Keith was relentless then, fucking into him and hitting the spot on each stroke. Shiro writhed, whimpering his name and other expletives.

“Touch yourself,” Keith commanded. “Wrap your right hand around that thick cock for me darling.”

Shiro obeyed, hips fucking up into his own fist and down over Keith’s.

Keith sucked hickies into his thighs, biting only when Shiro got too wild bucking his hips.

“Shiro, relax. You’re going to break my arm,” he chucked, rubbing his fist over Shiro’s prostate. He’d been dying to do this for so long. Ever since there had been snide comments at a Marmora base about Keith not being able to properly fuck his lover. Keith had said nothing. And if he’d been playing with his knife, and it just happened to slip out of his hand and land in the wall next to one of their heads? Well it was just an accident.

He was actually a little grateful. If he hadn’t been angrily thinking about how he couldn’t compare to a cock the size of his arm, he wouldn’t have had this idea.

Shiro was a mess. He was shaking from trying to keep his hips still, clearly wanting to ram himself on Keith’s arm. Anything to get closer to that edge. Keith took pity on his mate, motion slowing enough for Shiro to catch what he was about to say.

“Turn your hand on.” Shiro jerked but did as he was told, the soft buzz of his fingers loud in the room. Keith clucked his tongue. “Tsk, so gentle. No, Shiro, come on now. Like you would do to _me_.”

“Ah, hah, fuck… fuck, _Keith!_ ” The buzz grew loud along with Shiro’s breath. “Fuck. Fuck I’m going to… oh, _ohhhh_.”

Keith thrust into him hard, hitting his prostate dead on, pistoning in and out of Shiro’s wrecked hole. Shiro’s balls tightened in front of him. He couldn’t help but mouth at them as they did.

“FUCK!” Shiro screamed, come shooting out of his cock and raining back down onto them. Keith kept fucking him, wringing the orgasm out until Shiro was a begging mess beneath him.

“Please, please love I—ahh, ahh!—I can’t, pleasepleaseplease…”

Keith relented. He pulled out slowly, Shiro’s muscles sporadically clamping down around him. “All right. Shh, it’s okay. Relax, Shiro. That’s it, let me go. There we go big boy.”

He hand came out with a wet pop. He patted it against Shiro’s thigh and sat up.

Shiro’s chest was heaving. He was glaring at Keith through half slitted, eyes. “You’re going to pay for that later, little love.”

“Oh, I hope so,” Keith purred. “But I think we need a bath first.” He glanced around them. “And a new room.”

“Help me up.”

Keith grabbed Shiro’s arm with his clean hand and steadied him into a sitting position. Shiro looked dazed. It took a couple of stabs at the wall to hit the hidden button he wanted. “Cleaning robots will be in shortly. We can section off the bathroom.”

“Mmm, good.” Keith crawled up his lap and curled into his side. “I don’t know if I’d have the energy for doing it myself.”

Shiro snorted. “But you had the energy to ram your fist inside of me?”

Keith hummed. “Now you know how I feel.” He shifted his hips on Shiro’s thigh to punctuate the point. More come leaked out of him onto Shiro’s skin.

With great effort Shiro pulled them both up and brought them to the bath. It was already full. Steam came off of it in tantalizing wisps. They were lucky no one was around to witness how wobbly they were on their way there. Shiro nearly draped himself over Keith, making walking impossible. Keith’s legs felt halfway numb. His ass was still leaking and had him penguin shuffling until he could fall into the water.

They cleaned themselves, Shiro letting the water drain and refill once they were done. A jar of Endvar salts was upended into the fresh water. They sank down into the heat with relish, Keith curled in Shiro’s lap.

“I think I still may need cleaning out,” Keith muttered into his neck. He couldn’t help but kiss at the bondmark, each time his did warmth flared in him.

“Maybe so.” Shiro nuzzled against Keith’s mark. That too left Keith’s insides fuzzy and happy. “Give me another varga and we can sort that out.”

Keith laughed. “Haven’t got enough of your mate yet?”

“Never,” Shiro breathed. “Besides, we must make the most of this time away.”

“Well then.” Keith kissed him soundly, with love and promise. “Can’t waste the opportunity, can we?”


End file.
